


Club Gem

by ChrisTheMusicDude



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bartender! Jenny, Bartender! Steven, DJ! Sour Cream, Drinking, F/M, Lapdance, Male Stripper! Lars, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Cool Kids (background), Stripper AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisTheMusicDude/pseuds/ChrisTheMusicDude
Summary: Lars is having a bad day. His ride to work bails, he's late, it's raining, and he got soaked. Needless to say he's not in the mood when Steven tries to introduce him to a friend Connie brought to the club for her 21st birthday. But he doesn't really have a choice when he has to bring her up on stage later for the house birthday special.Rating may go up as chapters are posted, I don't know yet.





	Club Gem

“Shit! I’m gonna be late!” Lars hisses as he frantically fumbled through his phone apps as he sprinted from his college classroom. He stopped on a curb in the main parking lot of the campus, phone to his ear. “come on, Steven pick up…” He grumbled, impatiently scanning around the campus. “Pick uuuuuuppp!” Lars groaned squatting down, back against a leg of a campus bulletin board. He kept glancing around, hoping to find something to occupy him while he waited. There weren’t very many animals out since it’s November. Just a bunch of loud, obnoxious people, overly excited for winter break. First, he saw a group of people around a picnic table. One of them was standing on it, singing Christmas songs while the others were either laughing or yelling at him that it’s November. That was what he meant by obnoxious and overly excited. Next, there was a group quietly studying under a tree, boring. There were a few others just walking from classes, who quickly disappeared. Finally, his eyes landed on a group of girls about half way across the parking lot, One was Jenny Pizza, one of his co-workers, one of the other girls looked familiar. “I know her…” Lars fixed his eyes on the taller girl with glasses and dark hair. “That’s Steven’s girlfriend, isn’t it?” He thought for a moment but couldn’t remember her name, Steven must have introduced her on a night Lars would have rather been anywhere else. Then his eye went to the third girl, “Who’s that?” He stared at her for a rather long time, he knew he didn’t know her but for some reason he really wanted to. She was shorter than the other two and a bit chubby, and had shoulder length blonde hair. “Wow, she’s pretty” Lars muttered. Upon realizing what he said he tried to convince himself that it was probably the fact that both the other girls had dark hair, so she just happened to look like some sort of Greek goddess by contrast. Because you know, some Greek goddess have blonde hair and totally not that she looks like one. 

“Hey! Lars, what’s up!” Steven’s Voice came through the phone, interrupting his thoughts. “Finally! What took you so long?” Lars practically screeched. Steven laughed, “My biology class ran over time. I didn’t mind though it was really cool, we-” “Yeah, great Steven. My ride bailed on me, can you come pick me up?” Lars quickly interjected before Steven started talking forever. “No prob Bob, where are you?” Steven answered seemingly unfazed by the interruption. Lars figures he’s just used to him by now. “Main parking lot, by building G. Hurry up man, We’re already late! I can’t get another strike!” He hangs up with a groan. Lars already had been written up at work twice, once for tardiness and the other for a fight he didn’t even start. If it wasn’t for Steven taking the heat for some of the times they were late he would probably have already been fired. He really appreciates what a good friend Steven is but Lars was never really good with showing it. Although he’s pretty sure Steven knows because he’s one of the few people Lars will joke around with.   
A few minutes later Lars could hear Steven’s loud, overly happy music before he even saw the car. He stood and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Jesus, turn that down!” Lars snapped as Steven pulled up in his old, beat-up truck that his dad fixed up for him. It was bright red and look fairly good in Lars’s opinion, other than the “modifications” Steven made to it. He had put obnoxiously bright colored seat covers in the cab and spray painted a large star on the hood, Lars had always wondered why but was too scared to ask. It also smells like a different kind of snack food every time he rides in it. 

“Come on Lars, you like this song too!” Steven shouted over the music. He turned it down as Lars popped the stubborn passenger side door and climbed in. “I also like my eardrums, Steven.” He retorted with a halfhearted smirk. “Cherish them while you can, my friend.” Steven said in mock seriousness. He dramatically grabbed the auxiliary cord from the center console and presented it to Lars as if it were a precious object. “Would you do me the honor, oh mix master?” Before Lars could reply they heard a familiar voice from the parking lot. “Steven!” it called, it was Steven’s girlfriend. “Connie!” Steven’s head whirled around to greet her. Lars had already tuned out of the conversation as Connie, Jenny and the other girl approached the truck. He wanted to ignore whatever they were talking about to scroll through his music library. He did make a mental note to remember Connie’s name this time. Lars makes most of the mixes for work himself because he has the ear for a good remix and he has a certain style that works well for him. The DJ was pretty cool about it when he asked to make his own stuff and even gave him some pointers. Finally finding the new mix he wanted to play, he looked up from his phone. “Yo, Steven. We’re still late!” He reminded him. Steven turned to look at the clock and gasped “Oh no! My shift starts in five minutes! I’m in sooooo much trouble.” He shrieked. “Then go, go! We’ll see you later tonight.” Connie said and leaned into the truck to give Steven a kiss. “Yeah, get going! I’ll be there at 6 to help with party hour.” Jenny piped in with a wink. “Okay, thanks guys! Bye Connie, love you, see you tonight!” He called to Connie as he pealed out of the parking lot.   
Connie signed “Sometimes I wonder if he should even be driving…” Putting the thought of her boyfriend’s less-than-safe driving out of her mind, she whirled around to her friends. “Speaking of tonight, want to go get ready Sadie?” She smiled. “Yeah, sure” Sadie confirmed “How lame would it be to be late for my own birthday party?” They all laughed at the thought. “Well, I better go get ready for work too. They’ll be a party at the bar tonight!” Jenny half-sang the last party. They said their goodbyes and parted ways to prepare for the night. Hoping the low rumble of thunder in the distance won’t rain out their night.

“It’s a wonder you haven’t killed us yet.” Lars jeered at Steven once they made it into the parking lot. “I’m not that bad of a driver.” Steven protested. He turned off the car and started rummaging in the back seat. “It’s pouring rain and you did a U-turn in a no U-turn intersection!” Lars reminded him. “I made it, didn’t I?” Steven laughed “ah man, no umbrella, guess we’re gonna have to run for it.” He sighed grabbing his work shirt and stuffing it under his hoodie. “Great” Lars grumbled. They both grabbed their door handles in preparation. “One, two, three, GO!” Steven yelled and they both opened the doors and ran for the club. Getting there quickly turned out to be more of a problem than expected. Not only was it raining, it was windy as hell and there were already customers pulling in.   
When they finally got inside they were both soaked. “At least we made it on time.” Steven puffed out a laugh. Lars just grumbled and headed backstage to change. Steven shrugged it off, he wasn’t going to let a little rain or a grumpy Lars ruin his day. He headed behind the bar to start setting up for the night, waving to Sour Cream who was already in the DJ booth with some music bumping. Steven started dancing behind the bar, he was so pumped for tonight nothing was going to bring him down.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so much shorter on here than I thought it was! I'm less proud of myself now...
> 
> I'll try not to forget about this like I do with most my writing.


End file.
